


【心灵奇旅】一个叫乔的男人决定去死

by caviaryusi



Category: Soul (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caviaryusi/pseuds/caviaryusi
Summary: 10h影评式同人闯作
Kudos: 3





	【心灵奇旅】一个叫乔的男人决定去死

“我在这颗星球上唯一的目的就是演奏，这是我命中注定的，什么也阻止不了我！”

Dorothea双手抱胸，挑眉，皮肤在灯下呈现一种粗粝但闪亮的质地。Joe与她对视，好像灵魂遭遇审判。他挺直腰背，目光如炬，似乎在说：来吧，我接受一切质疑。

当然，Dorothea和他一样傲慢，也许出于这样的相似性，她又一次很没契约精神地换了演奏人选。

一个叫乔的男人决定去死  
*Soul的BE if线，影评式同人闯作  
*与原作精神背道而驰

在经历了追逐、物归原主、去沙化后，Jerry们给了他们一点告别的时间。他们决定去Joe的本我殿堂：虽然惨淡，但是私密。22有一点不安，但很兴奋。她手握通行证，抬头看看Joe，“如果我去了地球，就意味着……”

她没有说下去，但他们都知道这意味着什么。Joe把她托起来，让她到钢琴上去，“……Jerry们给了我多一次的机会，呃，大概，在往生之路上开个后门什么的。”

22打了个滚，量子钢琴流淌出一串曼妙的音阶，“真的吗？”

“信不信由你，”Joe说，“毕竟通行证本来就是你的，我只是物归原主。”

“我当然知道！它当然是我的！”22跳下来，仍觉得乐声太过了，“Jerry们虽然不怎么样——对全宇宙量子场的集合你不能有什么指望，但它们不说谎，你可以相信。”

Joe松了口气，伸手把她接下来，“难道我们从生到死都被这样一个灵修学院操弄？”

“也不总是灵修学院啦，”22跳上沙发，这个Joe正漫无目的地换台、吃薯片，“Jerry们一直在戏仿人类社会，我刚来那会儿还是公共浴场呢——当时大家都讲希伯来语——研讨会只是最近20年的形象。”

Joe也坐下来，狐疑又失望地看着30岁的自己，“也对……没有Jerry，一切还是会一刻不停地继续下去。”

“Jerry们才不管地球是什么样呢！看看你们犯过的错就知道了，它什么也不干预，”22说，带着她特有的嫌弃一切的神情，“我有时怀疑这一切是一个巨大的剥削骗局，这个维度的一切生物上演生生死死的戏码，生产出的能量被什么更高维度的生物拿去发电。”

“电池里的宇宙？”Joe笑了，“说不定真是这样！”

22也咯咯地笑起来，“谁知道呢……但现在不会这样想了，毕竟我要去生活了。”

在接近离别的时候，22问：“有什么生活经验要传授吗？”

“你比我擅长得多……如果说一定要传授些什么的话，”Joe说，“当心井盖。”

他们笑起来，都愿意承认22是更好的行走者。

但22还是感到害怕，一切正如她寓居Joe的身体，走出医院，走到人潮汹涌的大街上，“如果我被糟糕对待了怎么办？做得不够好怎么办？意外死掉了怎么办？多得是我闻所未闻、见所未见的事情……但……但……”

Joe安静地回望她，答案已经不言自明。22毫无实感地拥抱Joe，头埋进教书匠软软的肚子里。

Joe也拥抱回去，“但还是值得一试，对吧？”

22瓮声瓮气，“我会想你的。”

当然，对全宇宙量子场的集合不能有什么指望。不能指望它撒谎，也不能指望它有多仁慈。Joe迈入往生之门时想起22走前的最后一问：你会感到害怕吗？

每时每刻，Joe想，每时每刻。

门缝漏出一线灯光，Joe进了公寓，颓唐地坐在琴凳上。

四下阒静昏暗，不久又下起雨。这是漫长的一天，但雨声绵密，让夜晚变得安全。Joe把西装外套里的零碎物件拿出来，一一摆开：北美红枫的翅果、玛格丽特披萨边、小半个甜甜圈、吃了一半的棒棒糖、蓝色羊毛线轴。这时他被激烈情绪占据的头脑终于空出来，一些白日里的记忆涌现了，他感到惊奇：这些记忆真的属于我吗？

他有多痛恨车窗里形容枯槁的自己，就有多不可能欣悦于含糖饮料；赶路的步伐越匆忙，越不耐烦地下艺人；内心的渴望越剧烈，越是食不知味。他很久不笑，很久不哭，很久不与人交谈。生活像一列漆黑隧道里的列车，呼啸着前进，看不到尽头。

倘若给他一次再世为人的机会，他做不到22那样好，仍会虚掷给爵士梦想。

不……这不是虚掷，Joe想。一些独属于他的记忆涌现了：HR婉拒时冷淡的语气、为演奏放弃的工作机会、母亲失望的目光、第一次步入爵士酒吧……这样多的日子过去了，这么多不堪都忍受了……如果这世上有什么东西值得他始终忠诚，必须是爵士，只能是爵士。

他46岁，一辈子只做过一件事，始终聚焦，始终失焦。如果这是一生中最后的夜晚，讣告上也只会写：Joe Gardner，在半分音符完成毕生夙愿后自杀。人们会唏嘘，但不会好奇这背后的宛曲。在纽约这样的都会，有更多值得关心的故事。

只有一无所有的人可以拥有一切，像22，一跃而入洋洋大观。他已经抱起许许多多，没有可能重来了。但这也没有什么遗憾：他已经知晓一生中的所有演奏泰半不能尽兴，也早已熟悉了不尽兴的生活方式。这是他从22那里掠夺得来的生活真相。

还有最后一件事情。

Joe敲下琴键。

END

*电池里的宇宙：梗出R&M  
下辈子不做东雅人TT


End file.
